Island
by The Little Pixie Girl
Summary: The NCIS team gets a case on a Island and they are all going but trouble won't be nice to them........
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Kensi's POV)

When I walked into the office I thought that I would see Sam and Callen sitting in their chairs working. But they where throwing paper balls into a trashcan to see who could make the most points. It wasn't the first time they played that game.

"Hey guys why aren't you working?" I asked them and they just turned to look at me and then they turned back to their game like I wasn't there, it was like they looked right through me as I was air.

"Hello didn't you two hear me?" I asked again to make sure they heard me but nothing.

"Are you two mad at me or something like that?" I asked to make sure that it wasn't me they where mad at if they where mad.

"We are not mad at you Kensi we are just trying to win over one another" Sam said fast because it turned out to be his turn to throw the ball to the trashcan.

"Okay" Was all I answered and then I walk over to my desk and placed my bag behind my chair.

I looked over to the guy's ones again to see if it was G or Sam that won, but it was still Sam's turn. _I guess that Hetty don't know what they are doing_ I thought to my self but it was like they heard what I said because Sam looked over at me fast and then back at Callen.

Before I could turn my head away then Hetty was standing right in front of Sam and Callen and she was saying something to them about that it was a workplace and not a playground but I didn't hear it all so I just turned back to some paper there was lying on my desk.

I had just started to read when Eric yield that we had to come op. I got up and walk over to Callen and Sam. Hetty was already on her way up the stairs and then we just follow right behind.

Just as we made it up to the room Eric started to talk about a dead marine that was found on an island by a couple on a honeymoon. His name was Max Smith he had been a marine for 10 years and was married to a woman named Clara Smith they have a son named Charlie on 8 years.

"Do you know what happened to him?" I asked because it was sad that there was a little boy there didn't have a father anymore.

"He was shoot to the head with a 9 mm gun and after that I guess that he was buried on the beach" Eric told us with one of his small smiles coming after that so we knew that he had told everything that he knew.

"Okay…then how do we get to that island?" Callen asked and looked over to Hetty with a smile.

"You think that I'm letting you three go alone?" Hetty said and pointed to me, Sam and Callen to make sure that we understood who she meant.

"Who else are you going to send with us?" Sam asked this time to back up his partners.

"We will all go Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen, Ms. Blye and Mr. Beal and me" Hetty said to us I didn't understand why we all had to go it was just an island not a dead place where people kill each other all the time…. Or was it.

"But Hetty why do I have to go?" Eric asked because he wanted to stay in because he had a video date with Abby but not anymore after the face Hetty made at him.

"Okay if we all have to go then when is we going to the airport?" I asked because we always flies out early in the morning's and I was a little worried about the fact that Eric and Hetty was going to come with us because then it would be the first time Eric was out in the field and it have been a long time since Hetty had been out in the field.

"Tomorrow morning at 0900" Hetty said to us all and then left the room.

"I guess that we should go home and pack our bags" Callen said and then he left too.

Not long after Callen had left then I when down the stairs and got my bag and went home to pack and shower so I would be ready for tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Kensi POV)

It was morning and I was on my way to the shower when my phone ringed I took the phone and heard Callen's voice.

"Hey are you up yet?" he asked me and I just rolled my eyes but he couldn't see that so it didn't really matter.

"Yes I am up but I was on my way to the shower… sooo what du you want?" I asked a little annoyed because it was still morning and I am not a morning person.

"I would just make sure that you were up and then tell you that we first are going to fly out at 11 o'clock just so you know" he said to me and I could hear him laugh on the other end a little bit.

"Okay see ya then" I said because now I could take a long shower and still make it to the plane before it left.

"Okay bye" Callen said and then hung up the phone.

It took me about an hour to finish up in the shower. After the shower I ate some breakfast and then left for the airport.

When I got there I saw Hetty with the same sitting on a chair but I didn't see any of the others so I just walk over to Hetty. When I got to Hetty I placed my bag under a chair and then looked over at Hetty who was reading something but I couldn't see what it was. Not long after then I saw Eric coming out from a store with a bag. He walked straight over to me and Hetty and placed the bag in front of him and then he sat down across from me.

"What did you buy?" I asked Eric and was exited to know what he had gotten.

"It is just some candy and a few soda's for the trip to the island" He answered me with a small smile and was about to say something when he spotted Callen and Sam walking up to us.

"Are you guys ready for a trip to far far away?" Sam asked with a big smile on his lip's because he was very excited about going. He had told me that last night on the phone when he asked me if he should take his swimming trunks with him if there would be any free time.

"Yes as long as we get this case solved" Eric said I think it is because he never is in the field and now he has to be.

"Hey Hetty how long is there till we have to be on board?" Sam asked and looked at Hetty with a smile.

"About an hour Mr. Hanna so you guy's can just look around for a while if you like. I will look after your bags if you want me to" Hetty said and then Sam placed his bag beside my bag and then looked and smile at me.

"Come on Kensi you are a girl don't you want to look around?" Sam asked me. I was not that sure if I should answer that question but before I could Sam and Callen had already pulled me out of my chair and then they where ready to go.

"Are you also coming Eric?" Sam asked Eric who nodded and then stood up and after that we left Hetty alone with all our bags.

First we came to a candy place but we didn't stay there long because we only had an hour and that wasn't a long time according to Sam. The next place we came to was a store filled with clothes. Well I am a girl so I wanted to look around but I had never thought that the boys where interested in clothes at least not when they where with the people they worked with. But I guess I was wrong about that.

"So guys do you find something you like or do you need any help?" I asked just to make a little fun with them because they are looking at clothes.

"No I am good I think I will try this one on" Sam said and then walked off to the try out place.

"Then what about you guys?" I asked looking over at Callen and Eric. They where both looking at some T-shirts when I asked. But then they just looked at me and then shook there heads.

Not long after that then Sam came back and walk over to the line of people there was waiting to buy something.

When Sam had paid for his new T-shirt then we left the store again and this time we walk back to Hetty because we had almost used 50 minutes in the clothes store so the plane would soon fly off.

When we had our bags and was on the plan then Hetty, Sam and Eric sat together. Eric was sitting by the window and Hetty in the middle and then Sam out to the hallway. Callen and I where sitting right behind the others. I was sitting by the window and Callen was sitting in the middle and some old man was sitting beside Callen.

After an hour the old man beside Callen had fallen asleep and the three others in front of us where also sleeping. And soon the flight was over at least the first part of the trip. We had to change plane in an airport on a vacation island. From there we had to take a private plane to the other island where we have to stay.

The next morning we where on the island and it had been a quite trip after we had changed planes because we were the only ones there was going to this island. I think it is because that the island should be small…but who knows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Kensi's POV)

I was right we got of the plane on the beach and when I looked around I didn't see a town. I wanted to ask the pilot but right after we had left the plane then he flew off. Maybe we where tricked out here maybe it was the wrong island or maybe I'm just going crazy. I don't really know that yet.

We all turned to look after the plane but it was completely gone it was nowhere to be seen. After a while just looking up into the sky. Then we all placed our bags the same place on the beach.

"I think I will look around maybe there is something behind the trees" Sam said and looked around and then back to the rest of us.

"I'm going to go with you" I said. I just had to get away from the beach for a little while otherwise I would be going crazier then I already am.

"Okay then the others can see if they can find something to eat" Sam said and smiled at the others and then he saw Hetty's face and then he smiled even more don't ask me why.

Sam and I walk for about an hour through the forest before we came to the other side of the island.

"I think that this is the wrong island…don't you?" I asked Sam because he was starting to look worried.

"Yeah I think that they put us out here so that we can't work on the case" He answered me and then he just looked around and then turned to me.

"What is it that they don't want us to find on the other island?" He asked I don't really think it was a question for me but a question for himself.

"I don't really know maybe there is more than one murder" I said and then pointed to the woods.

"Don't you think we should head back to the others?" I asked and then Sam started to walk back. I just looked around one more time and then I walked up to Sam.

When we came back to the others then Hetty asked a few question and Sam answered them with the same. After they where finish talking then I walked over to Eric to see if he was alright.

"Hey Eric are you okay?" I asked him with a smile and then I sat down beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine" He said in a sad voice and then looked up at me.

"Eric I can see that you are sad what is wrong?" I asked again with a serious voice so there would be a bigger chance that he would answer me.

"I don't like it here there is no internet and I promised Abby that I would write to her when we where out here" He said to me and now I understood why he was sad because he likes Abby a lot.

"Maybe you can write to her when we get home" I said to see if that would make him a little happier.

"I have a question for you Eric" I said just out laud.

"What is it" He said back to me now a little happier maybe it had helped to tell him he could write her when we got out of this place and I hoped it would be soon.

"Where is Callen?" I asked him and then looked around the beach the only people I could see was myself, Sam, Hetty and Eric.

"He went into the woods not long after you guys left he wanted to see if he could find something to eat" He answered my question with a small smile this time.

"I hope that he can find the way out again otherwise it is going to be a long night for him and the rest of us" He said and looked over at me.

"Why would it be a long night for the rest of us?" I asked like a little girl.

"Because then we have to go looking for him" He said and looked out into the blue.

Now that I through about it then the ocean was beautiful it was all blue and the heaven was blue, the wood was a beautiful green color.

Later at night Callen still hadn't come back and the rest of us were sitting around a bonfire waiting for Callen to bring back some food.

An hour after he came back with a bag filled with fruit and we all ate. After we had eating then Hetty and Eric went to bed after a long day on an island far away. Callen, Sam and me was up for a little while longer and talk about the day and the day that would come tomorrow and all the things that could happen on this island.

Sam was glad that he had his knife with him maybe tomorrow we all could help each others build a little house on this island that would hold the cold from the ocean out. After we had talk about all the stuff that hid our minds, then we went to bed, and waited for the next day to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Kensi's POV)

It was morning when I woke up because of a noise that came from the person that was next to me. I looked over to see Sam sitting with his knife in his hand cutting in some tree. I stared at him for a long time before he saw that I was awake.

"Did I wake you?" Sam asked me and smiled. I think he did it on purpose just to wake me up.

"Yes you did….are the others up yet?" I asked and looked around to see if I could find them but I could not see them.

"Yeah Hetty and Eric is walking around the island to see if they can find some more food and G is looking for some tree we can use to build a small house we can sleep in" he said and cut some more in his tree.

"Then why are you still here?" I asked and looked up at him before I sat up.

"Someone had to look after you" Sam said and pointed at me with the knife.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" I asked. It was wired that they had let me sleep so long.

"You are so quite when you sleep and you looked really tired last night" Sam said and smiled even more at me.

"Okay thanks for letting me sleep then" I said and stood up and removed all the sand from my body. I looked around once more and then I spotted Callen coming straight at us with some tree in his hands. He placed the tree a little away from us and then walked over to Sam. I was on my way up to the suitcases to find some clean cloths that I could wear. I found a white tank top and some red shorts. It was really hot today so it was going to be tribal to work on the so called house that the guys wanted to build.

"Kenz du you want to help build the house?" Callen asked me. I didn't know what to answer because I would rather be on the beach all day than build a house but I could just as well help with the house.

"Yeah sure why not" I said and then followed Sam and Callen over to the tree there was lying on the beach that Callen had picked up in the woods.

"How exactly do you two want us to build a house of this?" I asked and pointed down at the tree there was lying in front of me.

"Ummm… I don't know yet but we will try" Callen said and started to sit down onto the sand. Sam was the next there sat down and I sat down not long after.

We tried many ways to get the tree to hold together but it didn't work. I had an idea but didn't want to tell it to them yet. It was funny to see all the ways they tried but it didn't work that well at all for them. Callen was standing up now with four pieces of tree in his hands and Sam was trying to get them to sit together but they didn't want to sit together. They gave up after what felt like hours but it was only 30 minutes.

"You two gave up early huh" I said and laughed a little and they looked mad at me.

"You try to do it then you'll see how hard it is" Sam said to me and this he smiled because he didn't think that I had an idea.

"Why don't we try up there maybe the wind isn't that bad up there?" I asked and they smiled when they looked up there because there was some long piece of tree that could be the bottom of the house and there was also some rope that they could tie the piece together.

"When where you planning to tell us that there where some stuff up there we could use?" Sam asked and looked at me evil. I think there is coming some sort of payment after the house is build. But I can't tell because I don't really know I could just see it in his eyes.

"Now just as I said it" I answered with a smiled and walk up to the place this time it was Callen and Sam there followed me.

We started to build the bottom that should be the floor so there would not be sand in our beds. When we where finish with the floor then Eric and Hetty came back. They had a lot of bags in there hands and Eric looked like he was going to die. Maybe it was because he had spent the whole day with Hetty.

"It looks like you three know what you are doing" Hetty said and smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks it was Kensi there got the idea" Callen said and got one of the bags from Hetty. Callen looked at Hetty with at wired look. What was he going to do with one of the bags?

"Mr. Callen you will cook to day" Hetty said and Sam and I busted out laughing at him. Callen cooking that was going to be fun to watch.

"You want me to cook?" Callen asked confused. Hetty knew that he couldn't cook.

"Yes who now's how long we are going to be here. We might as well get a little fun out of it" Hetty said and turned around to walk to the fireplace and she smiled secretly.

Callen was still not sure that she was serious about him cooking. Maybe it was a test who now's. but it might be fun after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Kensi's POV)

It was very late when we all went to bed that night. But at dinner we all had a good laugh who knew that Callen would just cut all the fruit in two pieces and then give us all the half of one. He did that a lot because we all wanted more than just a half piece of fruit.

It was a good thing that the fruit didn't needed to be warm before we could eat it because I don't think that would turn out that good, when it is Callen there should make it.

- NEXT DAY-

I woke up to see that all the others were asleep on the ground around me. We all agreed that we should sleep as close as possible so we could to keep us self's warm a night. I sad up and looked around to see if something had changed since last night, but it all looked the same. _Nothing had changed. We are still on the same stupid Island and I can feel that the craziness is coming back to me now. Maybe I should wake the other up or maybe I should just lead them sleep. I wonder if there are some kind of animals on this island or other humans, maybe the humans is some sort of people that live of fruit and the animals there is on this island if there is any animals on this island. Maybe they eat the people there visit this island. Oh My God we are going to die here!. _

I placed my head in my hands and looked down _maybe I freaked a little too much out, maybe it's not that bad being here, or maybe I'm wrong. The people there live here could be sweet and nice, but then again I could be wrong._

I looked up fast when I heard a crack come from the woods. I started to freak again. _This cannot be good for me._ I looked beside me and saw Callen sleep and decided that he have had a long night sleep so I could just wake him up and he can go see what it is that cracked. I shook him a few times before he woke up and he looked around and then looked at me like he hated me for waking him up.

"What is it Kensi?" He asked me. Maybe I shouldn't tell him he will just say that I'm crazy. Even if I am crazy then it won't be nice if he says I am. _Oh my god I just realized that I'm crazy. _

"I...I heard something crack in the woods" I said in a low voice I'm not even sure that he heard me. _Maybe he did maybe he didn't I don't really know. But I think I will find out soon. _

"Maybe it was just an animal" He told me but I don't I will believe him.

"No it's not because we haven't seen just one animal since we got here and normal we would have seen some animals by now but no we haven't" I said freaking out a little more than before when I just talk to myself.

"Kens are you freaking out?" He asked me with a smile. _Oh great he thinks it is fun to see me freaking out that's just great._

"No… I mean yes… no I'm not… yes I am…. No I'm not…." I said I didn't even understand what I was trying to say and by the look on Callen's face I could see that he didn't understand it either.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked and looked me in the eyes. _I think I'm going to die any second now._

_I think he is a little worried about me but then again I would be to if I were him. I don't really know why I just would be. But maybe he just think it is funny because it is not every day you will see me freaking out like I am right now. Somehow I actually think that I can get a heart attack if I keep doing this, but then again how am I going to stop. Maybe I should try and breathe in and out slowly and see if it can help a little. _

"Oh my god I'm going crazy" I said I didn't even realize that I said it until Callen started to laugh again. I hit him on the arm to get him to stop because if he keeps laughing this loud then he is going to wake the others up.

"I think that you are right" He said holding his stomach because he is still laughing.

"It is not nice to laugh at someone who is freaking out" I said a little mad at him. _He thinks this is funny; it is not funny, not a little bit, not at all. Why do I keep talking to myself? Maybe that is why I keep freaking out because I'm talking to myself, I never do that. Maybe that's a lie because I'm talking to myself right now. Note one don't talk to yourself Kensi, and when you do then hit yourself on the arm to stop. Man I'm probably going to hit myself many times while we are here. For starters that is one hit. _

I hit myself on the arm and I think Callen saw it because he stopped laughing and looked at me again.

"Why did you hid yourself?" he asked with a worried look. _Okay now you're worried again. That great Kensi one more hit if you keep this up then your arm are going to be blue and that's not really my favorite color. SO STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF._

"It nothing… will you please go see what it was that cracked in the woods?" I asked as sweet as I could while I looked him in the eyes.

"Really Kens the thing that crack something in the woods is probably gone by now" He told me. I just looked at him with begging eyes. _Wait I don't beg._ After I thought that, I hit myself in the arm again.

_I don't really think this rule is working. Because my arm is starting to hurt like hell broke out. I just think that my rule is out. Then I must just go crazy. Maybe we won't be here that long and I'm sure that the craziness will go away when I get home to Los Angeles. Wait where in the world are we. _

I saw Callen get up and then he took my hand and helped me up so we both were standing up.

"If I'm going to look then you are coming with me" He said and then we started to walk to the woods. But when we got there we saw nothing. We started to walk longer into the woods after a while we started to get tired and then we headed back the same way we came from.

Hi thanks for reading and led me know what you think and I like to ask a questing.

**I was thinking about to bring NCIS into the story later on but led me know if you think it is a good idea because if not then I won't.**

Thanks for reading again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Kensi's POV)

Me and Callen has been in the woods for a while now and we can't find the way out of here and I thought I went crazy before at the camp but now I must be really crazy because I started to walk around in a small circle while Callen sat down on the cold ground.

_I want to go home. I want to go home. Maybe we can build a boat and then sail home or we can build a plane. Okay Kensi now you are crossing the line how the hell do you want to build a plane. That's not even possible to build a plane without the right things. Maybe I should ask Callen, maybe he has an idea. But he looks like he is going to cry. That is so cute._

"Do you think we can build a plane?" I asked just out into the blue. _Great Kensi that was not what you should ask him about. You should ask if he had an idea where in the world we are. But then again that's an easy questing, we are right here in the middle of nowhere._

"Why would you want to build a plane?" He asked me like I was crazy, but that's not something new. So I'm not going to take it as something bad because now I know that I actually am crazy.

"I have no idea…..do you know how to get back to the others?" I asked with a little smile. Callen smiled back at me but shook his head. _Great… just great!_

"Okay I'm going to start walk so I can get a little more lost" I said and smiled to him I started to walk and after a little while I looked back to see Callen follow me.

I stopped walking when I came to an opening and Callen came up behind me but it is not the opening to the beach where the others are. I turned around and was suddenly very close to Callen. Before I knew it Callen leaned in closer and then out of the blue he kissed me. When I had no air left in my lungs I pulled back and smiled up at him and he smiled back at me. I don't know what I should do now but Callen looked around to see if there was anything that could lead us back to the camp.

"Hey why don't we just follow the beach it must end sometime and if we follow it then we might end up back with the others" I said and his smile grew bigger and then we started to walk on the beach.

When the sun started to go down I started to see something a little longer down the beach it looked like a fire. I looked up at Callen and saw that he looked the same way I just did. He looked down at me and before I knew it we were running forward towards the fire.

When we came closer towards the fire I started to see people and when I saw a small person I knew it was Hetty.

My smile grew a little bit as we continued to run. After a short time of running were we with the others again. I ran straight up to Sam and hugged him. _I don't really know why I'm hugging Sam, maybe I missed him. _

Hetty looked at me and Sam before she turned to Callen.

"Where exactly have the two of you been?" Hetty asked while looking at Callen for an answer.

"UM we don't really know that. Its actual weird that it's a small island but the forest is really big?" Callen said to Hetty, but it sounded more like a question.

Hetty didn't answer him after he said that she just turned around and walk up to Eric who was sitting by the fire. G wake up to me and Sam after Hetty had left him.

"Did you guys get lost in the woods?" Sam asked us with a smile on his face as to telling us how stupid he thinks we are because we actually got lost.

_Yeah right we are stupid Sam but at least we didn't get stuck her all day with Hetty and Eric now did we? And there we go again I'm talking to myself again. Uffh why is it I'm talking to myself when Sam and Callen is standing with talking. Oh my god. Sam just asked me at questing and I don't know what it was…_

"Kens are you okay?" Asked Sam me, I looked up at him with a quick smile and then left to go over to Hetty and Eric.

_Oh my oh my why did I leave now G is going to tell Sam that I'm going crazy. He can't know too. What am I going to do if everyone thinks that I'm crazy? What if Hetty finds out, oh god that can't be good if she finds out. _

I slowly came up to Hetty and Eric by the fire and I took a seat next to Eric.

"So what have you guys been doing today?" I asked. I was looking into the fire. It was beautiful. It was right in front of us and behind the fire could we see the waters.

"Not much I have been in the woods finding food, while Hetty and Sam was building on the so called house at you guys started building yesterday" Eric answered. He looked over at me with a smile before he said anything.

"So what have you and Callen been doing all day? You guys were gone we the rest of us stood up"

"Yeahh I heard a crack in the woods and freaked out a little so I woke up G so he could go looking for something that might have been off. But he forced me to go with him. And then after a while we go lost. It's not really funny getting lost in those woods because it's very hard finding a way out again" I said to him with a small smile and laughing a little bid.

It looked like Eric was about to say something again when Sam cut him off.

"So Kens have you seen how much me and Hetty has made on the house today?" he asked while looking at me with a cute smile.

"Yeah I have been looking from afar" I answered as a joke.

Sam took a seat next to me and looked into the fire. I saw from the corner of my eye that Callen wasn't completely satisfied with that.

_Hehe… He likes me…_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Kensi's POV)

When I woke up the next morning, there was no one else awake, so it was just me. When I had changed my clothes, I went up to build on the house so we were a little closer to be done with it. Around an hour later the others were still not up yet, so I decided that I should make some breakfast to them and then wake them up.

It took me about 30 minutes to make the food, but after that came the wakening up part. I decided that I wanted to wake up Sam first. So I went down to the ocean with a bucket to get some water. Then I went back up to all the sleeping figures. Sam was the first person that came into sight. I went straight up to Sam and turned the bucket upside down, so the water spilled down over his head.

He sad up straight away, and screamed like a little girl. I started laughing so hard that I had to sit down in the sand. The others woke up by Sam's scream.

"What the hell is going on!" Hetty cried, and then she looked over at Sam, when she laid her eyes on him, then she also started to laugh.

"I just wanted to wake him up" I answered with an innocent voice. And then I pointed over to the food.

"I made breakfast" I said and then I stood up and walked over to the food and started to eat. The others followed after pretty fast.

_Maybe today will be a good day. And even when the day starts out good, I talk to myself, not good. Maybe I should volunteer to build on the house today, because when I was working on it this morning, I didn't talk to myself. _

"If you guys don't mind then I would love to work on the house today" I said, and the others looked up at me and gave me a nod, as in saying it was okay. And then we went back to eating.

When we were done eating, I went up to the house and quickly got to work. About half an hour later Sam came up to me and asked me if I wanted some help and I accepted the help with the same. We worked until late in the afternoon, and then we decided that it was enough for the day.

"So do you want to go down to the waters and take a quick swim, before the sun goes down?" Sam asked me. I nodded and we went over to our luggage and changes on turns. And then went down to the ocean.

_I think that maybe Sam wants to get revenge from this morning, but maybe I'm wrong, maybe he just wants to go for a swim, before the sun goes down. But then again I have been wrong before. I think he's going to do something for revenge. Maybe he wants to drown me. Oh My God he is going to drown me, I AM GOING TO DIE. NOOOOO!_

I started to breath uneven. _I'm going crazy again. _I look over at Sam quickly and he just looks back at me like I completely crazy or like I have something on my face. But then he just lifts his shoulders like it doesn't matter and starts to run towards the beach.

"Kenz are you coming?" he shouts when he turns around and find that I'm not right behind him.

"Yeah just a minute" I shout back. _He is going to do something to me, he is going to do something to me, I'm going to die. _

_Hey where are all the others, I haven't seen them since this morning when I left to go build on the house. Maybe they went to find food or wood for the fire tonight or maybe they have been kidnapped. Oh My God what if they left the island without us, oh my god we are so dead. Why am I talking to myself again, I really have to stop this. _

I shook my body to forget what there just had happened in my head and went down to Sam by the water.

We were swimming for about an good hour before we went up to dry of. The others were still nod back yet.

"Hey Sam do you know where the others are?" I asked as we sat down on the towels on the sand.

"No they left this morning to find some more food, because we only have enough left for tonight. But they should have been back by now" He said and look at me a little worried.

"Maybe something happened to them. Do you think we should go looking for them?" I asked, this time with a little fear in my voice.

"I don't know, because what if we leave and then they come back we aren't here?" he said. I didn't think of that.

_He is right, if we leave and then they come back. Then they will probably think that we are missing and they will go looking for us. But on the other hand if we don't go looking and then they never come back then something might happen to them. _

"If we aren't going to look for them, then maybe we should make a fire so we can keep warm and then maybe they can see the smoke and then follow it, if they are lost" I said and stood up and began to clean out the ash from the fire the night before.

Sam got up right after me and started for gather some wood for the fire. After a little while, the fireplace was clean and the new wood was placed ready to be burned. So we started the fire and sat down beside it with the last food and started to cut it into pieces.

When we were done, Sam took the bucket and went down to the waters and got some water to boil, so we had something to drink when it was cold again.

When dark started to fall and the others still hadn't come back yet, we decided that it would be best if we went looking for them. So we took a few bottles with water and a little fruit with us and started off towards the forest.

After a few hours of walking and no sign of the others we turned around and went back to the camp.

"Do you think they are back yet?" Sam asked me on our way back.

"I don't know, but I hope so" I answered with a small smile full of hope.

_I really hope they are back, because I don't know what to do if they aren't back._

After a while on the trail back, there was still no sign of the camp. So we stopped for a little while and looked around to see if we could figure out where we are, but nothing could help us.

"Oh My God! We are lost again!"


End file.
